chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kh93
Admin Permission Hey Kh, could I please get admin permission so that I can delete articles? There's been so much spam around lately, I'd like to be able to get those extra articles out of the way. Either way, thanks. OldSchoolFresh 22:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I'll get to deleting the spam ASAP. Thanks for adding me on to the team. OldSchoolFresh 03:11, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Creature Infoboxes Just a suggestion, but I think that for the creature infoboxes, we should limit the info only to the actual information pertaining to the card, so as not to confuse users. However, the more detailed information should have a place elsewhere in the article. (comment added - 04:14, 15 February 2008 OldSchoolFresh) Update, and a Request I finished putting up all of the Battlegear cards today. I would've done it much sooner, but I've been short on time as of late. As for the request, if you could remove the 'Item Cards' Category tag from the rest of the cards from that category, it would be great. We don't really need a section classified just for those types of cards. Also, For the Location, Mugic, and Creature cards, you may want to limit the information to simply, 'Description', as going as specific as 'Song', 'Appearance', and 'Population' are just a bit of overkill. So, if you could make these changes, and let me know when they're done, I'll get to work on finishing up the rest of the pages. Edit* We should keep our format similar to that of ChaoticGame's Portal to Perim. So, for creatures, we should have sections for Background and Appearance (as well as a section for height, weight, fave locations and battlgear, etc...), for Attacks and Battlegear, Background and Attributes, for Locations, Local Features and Story, and for Mugic, just Background. I'd like to do the song for each one, but it'd be difficult to get all of the note images. OldSchoolFresh 04:37, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Yep there are already Article Creation Tools and stuff, but they were going to get redesigned. Anyway if you've got some ideas, try them out-- you could always make test pages under your User page (just make a page with "/pagename" following your userpage and link that to show your ideas. Anyway, I'm currently making replacment pages for the old QACs or; and the infoboxes might need some tweaks later to take out card eratta. I tested a new style and change the Arias page to reflect that. So these are what the new infoboxes and page structures will be like. :Basically I was thinking that the stuff on the current QACs might stay relevant as section headers, with the Portal to Perim headings added on. So there's an example at Arias. You suggested that the card errata could be moved to the the page, so that could easily fit under the card heading. Anyway I think The Arias talkpage would be the best place to speak about the changes at the moment, since I've already started trying them out there. Also the new style infoboxes are listed below, the old infoboxes QAC styles will be phased out and deleted once the new infoboxes and structures are completed-- since there isn't much point making major changes to lots of articles when the structures are changing all the time. :Khlieeq 05:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also the Categories are going to get redesigned, something like the categories fir Arias; though for the other categories to be deleted properly all pages in them need to be taken out. ::Khlieeq 05:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Blocked IP After finding out for sure that it was the IP that was making all of the false pages, I blocked the IP of 69.143.196.178 for 3 months. If you could help me out and go through the false pages he's made and delete them, that'd be awesome. OldSchoolFresh 06:05, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Betadrome? What is the beta drome you are a member of? Server errors? I get server errors every now & then Offering Services Hey Khlieeq, I am Raynatos(Ray for short), a player of Chaotic online and off. I would like to help you guys make this wiki a reliable source of information for everything Chaotic. And with one new set out and another one coming right up, it looks like you guys need all the help you can get. I'll gladly take on any task for the site you would like, otherwise, I'll be editing all existing articles for the new templates you made. Sorry about that, I'll make sure to get the extra code out of the ones I edited already. By the way, what do you think of the Categories for the Attacks so far? Should they be more specific to the amount of damage or is it fine that they are more general? Raynatos 15:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Pinplup101's IP? Is he even Canadian? Check his IP please, this is one way to know if he's got info that Americans don't New spam pages Khlieeq, rather then having me report each page, please review all recent pages created by the user/IP 208.38.15.162 He's creating many 1 line pages and pages linking to different pages for different sections. I edited a few earlier, but I think it might be best to also delete them at this time. ::::--Rakeesh 07:43, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I've blocked the IP for two weeks, and I'm looking through the pages. Thanks again Khlieeq 15:09, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Random Non-exstaint cards Please review the pages created by the ip 72.79.105.123 Also some of the pages made by 72.79.107.229 Mattwo 10:59, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Now he's just plain lieing, he posted an episode based on his "lucario-clone" fan card, please take care of this Mattwo 07:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) This IP edited a few legit articles with his made up cards 72.79.101.90 Mattwo 11:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Do you know... Do you know if there is a wikia where users could make his own cards? Darthrancor 11:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Skins Wiki I contacted you on this as i seen you were active on this wiki. I was wondering if you were interested in getting the skins wiki up to date and improving so people can get the use it, i will be happy to help. Andrew22k 20:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hello khileeq Hello could you please help me, I want to write articles on mipedians and admins have special rights to do that, so could you please make me an admin--Ventress112 02:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) is it ok... Is it ok if I write article about fan made cards? Okay! Oh yes you may stay and help! That is exactly what I wanted! --Chaotics Guy 03:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) .png/Current Focus Okay the best upload I know is .png, I don't like .jpg. Though I did upload them in .jpg. What is the current focus? --Chaotics Guy 03:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE: suggestion Awesome idea! First we need to come up with a system like the Codemasters. You and I could be the Codemasters! Then we could set this up to have a system and we have terms. Like a 5 year term (if we stay that long) and when it is over we have a vote for the next Codemaster! Sounds like a good plan. We should get this going right away. --Chaotics Guy 04:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Spotlight We must work to get the wiki to a spotlight. That would get it running again. --Chaotics Guy 04:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) raznus can you put the raznes mipedian assimilated back on Spotlight Info on my talk! We need to get all of that finished over 265 things to delete or categorize! Chaotics Guy 20:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Deletion? Great idea! I may be off a little more school started today :| Chaotics Guy 19:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) K --Chaotics Guy 23:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Cat would go quicker. Yesterday it was at 265 went down to what 135? I did 130 things?! Oh my XD Chaotics Guy 23:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Gan'Nim He is real. I got his card. I will scan it to upload it okay? Chaotics Guy 23:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Chaotiki IRC go to www.irc.wikia.com and put join #wikia-chaotic About the M'arrilian's page I'll be personally working on the just getting the images and states up... any other info will be left to other users to find out. I just wanted to help out with that because I just want to help out a web site is all. ^.^ no really other reason than that. If you find a problem with any of the info that i posted on any of them, message me. Wolf the Helper Chaotiki Spotlight Image Have you found it yet? I really xan't find it >.> --Chaotics Guy 20:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Can you help me find it? There should be 4-6 new images one of those is Chaotiki. LOLZ Chatoicmons My Chaoticmons can beat your chaoticmons any day I have all the majics and places and I have the rarest of all chaoticmons the rare pongyguru he knows the ice blast attack and has the acid rock vine shooter to shoots chaoticmons so do you think you can beat me im code 935u8349583904t84390tivodjfokdfjvklfj and I pwns at chaoticmons!!!! Creature Pages What's with the redirecting of some monster pages. If you wanted to do that, you should consider doing a disambiguation page. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:11, 2 October 2009 (UTC) :They were eventually going to be made into disambig pages, like Maxxor. Some redirects were kept for the mean time but I never went back to redirect them all since they would become disambigs eventually -- Kh93 15:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Areon1 Hi guys this is Areon1 I hope you don't mind but I edited the Iflar Crown Prince page. I don't want to cause any trouble so tell me if you want me to ask first or wait until I'm assigned to a page. Thanks Areon1 Hi! So sorry about abandoning this wiki... but I am back :] CGTalk! Son of Aphrodite! 15:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- HEY! this is kevindrai and i would like to ask you something. does sarah (chaotickween) have lystone in her deck or any other danians or creatures she might have. and same for krystella does krystella have an ulmar. If you know please say so on my talkpage immediatly. what you need to do is like give me a list of scans or cards sarah or krystella might have that you didn't tell us about. PLEASE!!!! kevin 23:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) kevindrai hi KevinDrai 22:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC)kevindraiKevinDrai 22:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC)